The Emperor and the Prince
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: Please read to find out...
1. Prologue

"_**Seishounen this is my friend Arashi Kazama from Be...I mean very far away. Kazama-san this is my son Ryoma." 3yr old Ryoma looked up and saw a tall man with messy blond hair and endless blue eyes looking at him, his white coat with flames flowing."Hello little Ryoma-kun! Your father has told me so much about you. He said that you love to play tennis."**_

_**Little Ryoma nodded and Nanjirou said: "Seishounen, my friend has a son your age if you would like to go and play. He is probably at the tennis courts outside now." Little Ryoma nodded and toddled outside while the two adults talked about different things and what they had been doing lately.**_

_**He toddled outside with a racket nearly as big as he was and went to the tennis courts that his father had put in the backyard. He walked around the corner and froze with a deep blush to his little cheeks. Standing on the courts rolling a tennis ball on the ground with a racket was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.**_

_**He had sunny blonde hair with red and black streaks, a long black tunic with a 9 tailed fox curled up on it with 3 marks on each cheek that looked like whiskers. But what really surprised him was that the little boy had a black and silver strip of cloth that completely covered his eyes: "Hello."**_

_**Ryoma jumped and looked up to see the boy standing in front of him with a cheerful smile on his face: "Hello my name is Kazuki Kazama what is your name?" "Umm...my name is Ryoma Echizen." The two talked for a little while and then they started playing as best they could on the courts, smiles on their faces.**_

_**At the end of the day it was time for Arashi and Kazuki to go home. Before the two left Kazumi gave his new friend a pair of small boxes and a kiss on the cheek: "I hope to see you again Ryo-chan! And remember our promise!"**_


	2. Chapter 1 Kazuki Returns

**Before I start this I just want to let everyone know that this is going to be Yaoi. It is going to be Naruto, Ryoma, Fuji, Kikumaru and Yukimura but that is it. The other ones Kazuki is going to marry is from the Naruto manga. So enjoy this installment and let me know what you think! And I do not own anything here except for the storyline!**

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and stared at the tennis posters on the opposite wall, a thoughtful look on his face: _'Why have I been thinking about Kazuki so much lately? I have not seen him since we were nine when he suddenly...' _"Seishounen!" Ryoma groaned and covered his head again, the four rings he always wore shining in the morning light. When he had first met Kazuki and had been given the boxes he showed them to his father, who had been overjoyed for some reason. When his mother died when he was nine he had also taken to cooking, which also made his father very happy yet he would not tell Ryoma why. Now what nobody knew was not only did he have all of those tennis championships he also had 10 national cooking competitions under his belt: "Oyaji if you don't leave my room right now I am not going to make breakfast or dinner for you." The eyes of Nanjiroh widened comically in fear and he dashed out of the room with the bucket of water he brought in hand with Karupin looking at him before going back to sleep.

He just lay there thinking for a moment longer and then he got ready to go to school before going down to make breakfast. Once everything was ready the two sat down at the table and started eating in silence. After a few more minutes Ryoma looked up and said: "Oyaji I have been having dreams about the past lately." Nanjiroh took a sip of his tea and asked with a perverted smile on his face: "What kind of dreams seishounen? Are you dreaming about the beautiful women back in America?"

He threw a wet dish rag into the face of his father and yelled: "BAKA OYAJI!" He started taking the empty dishes to the kitchen and then sat down at the door to put on his new roller blades so he could get to school: "Actually I have been dreaming of Kazuki for about a week and I have no idea why. Now don't forget to wash all of the dishes and that I have to go to the store to buy the ingredients for tomorrow and dinner after practice." He put his backpack on, took the bag with the bentos he had made and took off for school, Nanjiroh sitting frozen at the table after hearing what his son had said about the dreams: "Emperor Kazama..."

Down the street Momoshiro, also called Momo was riding his bike towards school whistling to himself when a black and white blur shot past him, leaving a large dust cloud in its wake. He just sat there in stunned silence for a moment but then he shook his head and looked down to see a bento in his front basket and his thousand yen gone: "Holy crap! When the website said Speedy Bento they weren't kidding, no they weren't." Momo smiled happily and then kept making his way to school, hoping that the lunch was worth the money that he had paid. About 15 minutes later Ryoma had just delivered the last bento to the 3rd year classes and was now in the bathroom putting on the rest of his school uniform and putting the blades into his bag, his fingerless gloves covering his rings: _'I miss you Kazuki so please come back soon __my love.'_

**Rikkaidai**

At the school of Rikkaidai the tennis team was just standing in complete and utter silence. Their captain Seiichi Yukimura, the one they call the Child of God had been challenged for his Captain's armband and jacket by a young man in a black cloak who carried a crimson red racket shaped like a skull. And in less than 20 minutes the match was over, Yukimura not having scored even a solitary point. The figure put the jacket and band into a bag, shook his hand and whispered something into his ear that left Yukimura shining in pure happiness. Once the figure had taken off on his motorcycle the others came forward and Sanada asked in a worried voice: " Yukimura what did that boy do to you?"

Said young man turned to them and said: "Do you remember how I told you that I was sick and most likely the coming tournament would be my last one?"They all nodded and he continued with a happy smile on his face a tear rolling down his cheek: "He healed me! When we shook hands after the match a strange power flowed from me to him and it healed me completely! I can play tennis again!" They all stood in silence for a moment but then they started cheering and celebrating that the had their captain back, everyone determined to find the young man to thank him for what he had done for them.

**Seigaku**

In one of the first year classes at Seigaku Ryoma was bored because his first class was English and since he had grown up in the states he was fluent so he just sat doodling in his drawing pad: "Class we have a new student joining us today so please make him feel welcome. Would you please come in and introduce yourself young man?" the door slid open and a young man stepped through quietly. He had sunny blond hair with red and black streaks in a tight bun on the back of his head, the standard black uniform and a tennis bag over his left shoulder. But what really stood out was not the three marks on each of his cheeks but the black band with an engraved silver plate covering his eyes.

He lifted a hand in greeting and said in a deep yet musical voice: "My name is Kazuki Madara Kazama, son of the late Arashi Kazama and Suki Uchiha-Kazama but please call me Kazama-san or Senpai as I am only in this school until I get my test results." the teacher just stood in shock for a moment but then he shook his head to clear it and said: "Would you please take off..." "I am sorry sensei but I am not allowed to take the band over my eyes off. In my family on the side of my father the son or daughter is not allowed to show their eyes until they are married. But I can assure you that I am able to see just fine."

He bowed his head slightly and then made his way to the empty desk that was behind Ryoma, his hand discreetly putting a note on the pad of his beloved without anyone noticing. Once the teacher had resumed the class he carefully unfolded the note and read: _'To my most beloved Ryo-chan, you have no idea how much I want to take you into my arms right now but I know that this is something that would get you bombarded with questions when I leave for my __classes with the 3__rd__ years so meet me on the roof at lunch. Love Kazuki.'_ Ryoma hugged the paper tightly and then went back to doodling in his drawing pad, happiness flowing through him once again.

While Ryoma and Kazuki were at school Nanjiroh was at their temple home with some movers from beyond the Veil to move the two to the Kazama Estates where they would now live: "Excuse me Echizen-san but are you ready to go?" Nanjiroh turned around to face the shinobi who was with him and said: "Yes I am ready Kakashi-san. Has everything been packed into the moving vans?" Kakashi nodded and the two left the temple and made their way across town, a 'For Sale' sign blowing in the wind at the empty house.

Once they had gotten into the limo and taken off Kakashi turned to Nanjiroh and said: "In a few hours our temple priests will go to the Estates to prepare everything for the wedding. I know that they are both only 13 but we have delayed the marriage for 4 years and we cannot delay it any longer." he saw the look on the face of his friend and said calmly: "There is no need to worry Echizen-san. They may be getting married tonight but they are not going to be consummating it until they are 18." Nanjiroh sighed with relief and said: "That is a good thing then because I am too young and handsome to be a grandfather." Kakashi rolled his visible eye and went back to his Icha Icha as they drove in silence to the Estates.

Back at the school Kazuki was walking down the halls to his next class, the students moving out of the way and many off them staring with hearts in their eyes or whispering about him. Down the hall in class Fuji and Kikumaru were talking about the ranking tournament that was going to start tomorrow when they heard a commotion outside of the classroom. The two turned to the door and a blush appeared on their faces when they saw a gorgeous new student come into the room, picking a seat by the window and pulling out a book, which surprised them because of his covered eyes: "Would you kindly stop staring at me? I find it extremely annoying."

The 2 jumped slightly and Eiji said: "Are you sure that you are in the right class 'nya? You look like a first year." Kazuki read for a moment then put his book down and said: "As a matter of fact I am a 3rd year just like the rest of you. My name is Kazuki Madara Kazama but please call me Kazama-san. I have just transferred here from my home village so I could finish my education."

The two smiled and Fuji said: "Well Kazama-san my name is Fuji Syuusuke and this I my friend Kikumaru Eiji. Are you thinking about joining the tennis team?" "Well it depends on how..." "Fuji! Eiji it happened again!" the two turned around and saw Kawamura rushing into the room with his laptop in hand: "That cloaked tennis player has struck again! He defeated Yukimura of Rikkaidai this morning without losing a single point! He posted a note that they wanted to thank him and ask if he wanted a place on their team."

The three talked amongst themselves so Kazuki just went back to his book, which was the 6th away from the end of a series his mother wrote while she was still alive: "Oh my God is that what I think it is Kazama-san?" Kazuki lifted his head slightly to find Fuji next to him looking at the name of the book with wide eyes: "I...I...it really is the finale volume of 'Broken Chains'! I thought that the authoress died before she could finish her series."

Kazuki smiled and said: "Actually not counting this one there are five more in that series. And I own all of them since she was my mother yet I have not felt like sending them to the publisher." The eyes of Fuji opened wider but before he could say or do anything the teacher walked in so he had to go back to his desk. Once the teacher had announced the free study period Kazuki pulled out his custom laptop and started using his 'special' connections to find the phone number of the captain of Rikkaidai, many of the students staring again because they thought he could not see.

He put the number into his phone and then put all of his things away while pulling his book back out. He ignored all of their stares and just went back to reading his book, Fuji glancing his way every now and then, his eyes never leaving the spine of said book: "if it means so much to you then I invite you to my home after practice to read the others as well as this one." Fuji smiled widely and then went back to doing some things for practice while Kazuki looked out the window wondering if there would be a way to attend Seigaku yet play for Rikkaidai. He thought about it for a little longer but then gathered his things and said before walking out of the room: "I will see you later at practice Fuji-san but right now I have something very important to do." Fuji nodded and then went back to what he was doing, Eiji watching the new student leaving with a slight blush to his face.

Once he had left the classroom he went down to the office ad asked the blushing secretary: "Excuse me sir but do you have the number or email address for Rikkaidai Private Academy?" the man nodded, wrote something down and the gave it to him: "May I ask why you would need this information Kazama-san?" "I was thinking of playing tennis there yet still coming to this school." The eyes of the man widened but before he could say anything Kazuki walked out of the office with a small smile on his face as he used a jutsu to erase the memory of the man and the footage on the security cameras so no one would know about what he had asked for or said


	3. Chapter 2 Beloved

A few hours later at lunch time Ryoma took his things to the roof and sat down in a sot that overlooked: "Ryo-chan!" Ryoma sat straight and then jumped down, Kazuki taking him into his arms, kissing him soundly as he did so. When the two finally had the need for air they pulled apart and sat down to eat their lunches: "So how come you let so suddenly when we were nine? You have no idea how much it hurt not being married to you when we should have already been celebrating our four year anniversary." Kazuki held him tightly and said in a low voice: "I am so very sorry my love but my father had just passed away and I had to take my place as the Emperor of the Worlds Beyond the Veil. I was going to come three years ago but my mother passed away and the year after that my grandfather Madara was poisoned so he died as well and then my best friend Lelouche went missing from his school. But now I am going to remain here until you graduate high school and then we will return to the Worlds Beyond the Veil to raise our family should Kami bless us." Ryoma smiled happily and the two sat to eat their lunches, both talking about their lives since they last met.

Once they had finished eating the two leaned against one of the walls and Ryoma asked: "So when do you start tennis at Rikkaidai?" Kazuki slowly ran his hand through the hair of his beloved and said: "I am supposed to meet Yukimura-buchou and Sanada fuku-buchou later today. They are going to come to the Seigaku practice courts later ad we are going to talk then." The two just sat in silence for the remainder of the lunch period and before the bell rang Kazuki asked: "Would you like to play a doubles match with me against the so-called Golden Pair? I would like to have a nice warm-up before challenging your Buchou." Ryoma nodded so Kazuki called the office to tell them that they would be out for the remainder of the day and then started discussing strategies and things so that they could go up against the so-called Golden Pair of Seigaku.

Once school was over the tennis team was watching in silence as they saw Yukimura and Sanada from their rival school Rikkaidai walking towards the courts with a package in hand, the two of them looking around for someone: "So are you positive that this Kazuki Kazama is going to be here Yukimura?" "I am positive Genichiro. Somehow he got my number and sent me an e-mail that he would like to play for our team." "I am happy to see that you were able to make it Buchou and fuku-buchou." the two jumped and then turned around to see Kazuki standing there in his school uniform, a smile on his face: "I can tell what you are thinking and yes I am able to see but in my family one is not allowed to show their eyes until they are married."

The two nodded and Sanada asked: "Are you only a first year Kazama-san?" "Actually I am a third year but once I graduate I am going to Rikkaidai High School full time." The eyes of the two widened and Yukimura actually sparkled with joy as the three went to a far part of the courts to start talking about when he would start for them, Ryoma smiling while he did a few laps around the courts before practice started, hoping no one would find out that he and his beloved were once a pro doubles team once they play doubles later.

About 20 minutes later the rest of the regulars appeared to see Yukimura and Sanada leaving with pleased smiles on their faces. Eiji looked around for a moment and then his eyes widened happily: "Ochibi! Kazu-cha..." before he could finish his hyper ranting he fell to the ground with a tennis ball shaped indent on his forehead: "Ryo-chan is the only one allowed to call me by that name Kikumaru-san." Everyone looked towards the direction of his voice and their eyes widened when they saw Kazuki standing on the farthest corner of the courts outside of the fence, a racket in hand and a ball shaped hole in all of the fences leading to where the regulars were standing. Eiji sat up slowly and then rubbed the lump on his head: "OW! Sorry about that Kazama-san."

Kazuki put the racket back into his bag, walked up to Tezuka and asked: "Excuse me Captain Tezuka but may I have your permission to challenge two of your regulars in a doubles match please?" Tezuka was taken back by the politeness of the young man but then he adjusted his glasses and said in a soft voice: "If the two that you challenge agree to a match then I have no problems with it." "And if my partner and I win the match then I wish to challenge you for your Captain's jacket and armband." They all widened their eyes and Momoshiro came forward: "You are the one who had beaten the captains from the other two schools!" Ryoma came up next to his beloved and said as their eyes widened even more: "Actually Kazuki has defeated the captains from St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Fudomine, Hyotei and just yesterday Rikkaidai. Now if you will excuse us we are going to go change."

Once the two had gone into the locker room and closed the door Kazuki reached into his tennis bag and pulled out a scroll that he had brought for just this match: "You actually brought those Kazu-chan? You know that if we come out in those outfits and people recognize them that we will never have another moments peace." Kazuki gave him a long kiss and when they finally pulled apart he said: "We will be fine Ryo-chan. Even if someone recognizes us it should not be a problem. But if you do not want to wear it I can always call Kevin and Sai if I have to."

Ryoma paled greatly and he grabbed the outfit that popped out of the scroll, turning around to get dressed while he mumbled about art freaks and fashion monsters, Kazuki chuckling as he got dressed as well. He was also excited with having a tennis match with his fiance while the ten bijuu he carried within him getting ready to watch something exciting. Once the two had finished changing they left the locker room and went to one of the empty courts where they started to warm up, neither noticing the stares that they were getting. Inui just stood thinking for a moment but then he started flipping through one of his notebooks, his eyes widening when he found what he was looking for: "Oh Heaven help you Oishi and Kikumaru."

Everyone turned to hi and Inoue and Shiba, who had just arrived to take some pictures took the notebook and read the entry as well as show the picture of the two who were younger: " 'Kazuki Kazama and Ryoma Echizen are known throughout the tennis world as the Elemental Monarchy perfect doubles. They are somehow able to use the elements in their play and are undefeated. When the two turned nine Kazama disappeared and Echizen went on to play in singles tournaments'" They all just stood in silence for a moment but then a fire appeared in the eyes of the Golden Pair and they grabbed their rackets, making their way to the courts.

All of the team members gathered around outside of the fences as well to watch the match as well, Tomoyo and Sakuno there as well, both of them holding up signs and Tomoyo jumping up and down screaming: "RYOMA-SAMA! GO RYOMA-SAMA! GO GO G..." "SILENCE YOU TWO HORNED BANSHEE!" The screaming fangirls froze as Kazuki stalked towards the fence where they were standing, the young man grabbing said fence as the light flashed dangerously against the band over his eyes: "This is not a concert, an arena sport or the Shinobi Exams! Screaming whores are not welcome and have no place here so GO THE FUCK AWAY!" The girls all screamed in fear and ran away with tears in their eyes, Kazuki going back with a satisfied look on his face: "Kami they were worse than the fan club of Atobe at Hyotei."

A few minutes later the two teens and the elemental team were playing and the elemental team was already winning two games to love: "Ryo-chan let us show them why we are known as the Elemental Monarchy." Ryoma smirked and nodded so he flipped the racket into a reverse grip and it started to glow ice blue: "HYOTON SMASH!" The ball was launched into the air and Ryoma jumped up, the racket connecting and creating a trail of ice as the ball flew through the air and hit the court, turning the spot it landed into ice, everyone staring in complete silence: "15-love."

The game continued and about ten minutes later it was over, Oishi and Eiji on the ground panting and sweating heavily as Ryoma and Kazuki stood by the net drinking grape and cherry Ponta. Coach Ryuzaki went up to the two of the with a recruitment form and she said with a smile on his face: "The ranking tournaments begin tomorrow and we can allow you to enter Kazama-san. You just need to fill out this form and you..." "i do not mean to interrupt but I must go and change into different clothes so I can go and practice." He whispered to Ryoma, gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to the restroom to change into the tennis uniform he had received earlier that day.

When he came back out all of their jaws dropped, their eyes widening when they saw him come out in the tennis uniform of Rikkaidai, his crimson skull shaped tennis racket in hand and his eye plate shining brightly, the bands from all of the captains he had defeated on his right arm since he had some kind of sports tape wrapping his left arm: "So Captain Tezuka are you ready for our match?" Tezuka nodded and started to walk forward but Oishi put a hand on his shoulder and said: "But what about your arm Tezuka? They may have not looked like it but those shots were heavy and brutal." "Don't worry Oishi I won't let my guard down." He picked up his racket from his bag and went onto the court where Kazuki was now standing, a neutral look on what they could see on his face: "One, two, three, four..." a sadistic smirk appeared on the face of Kazuki and he yelled as he served: "LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR!"

_**I hope everyone enjoyed this installment of my story so please rate and review or I will send Kevin and Sai after you!**_

_**Obi-Chan**_


	4. Chapter 3 Wedding and

About fifteen minutes later the courts were in complete and utter silence, everyone except Ryoma staring at Tezuka, said young man looking at his newly healed arm: "S...so you are saying that playing the captains was a way for you to see if they were worthy of being healed by you Kazama-san?" Kazuki nodded and said before he walked off of the courts; "I can see a burning will within you Captain Tezuka so never let that flame go out." He walked back into the dressing room and came out a few minutes later in his school uniform again. He settled down under a tree and started reading once again, a relaxed look on his face as he did so. Tezuka just stood in shock for a moment but then he shook his head and yelled at everyone to get back to work. Fuji stood next to Ryoma and said with a slight smirk on his face: "What a sadistic yet interesting young man he is. I think that I am in love with your fiance Echizen." He looked to the young regular and was surprised when Ryoma glared at him and said: "Touch my Kazuki before he agrees to go out with you and die Syuusuke."

Fuji actually opened his eyes in shock and he asked: "You would actually allow me to date your fiance Echizen?" Ryoma led his friend away from the courts a small distance and said in a low voice only his friend could hear: _'Where my Kazu-chan comes from he is the last of three clans and is allowed to have more than one spouse. And since he does not like women he is going to marry just men. And I as I am to be the Alpha Husband because I was chosen first all of his potential suitors must go through me. And I consider you my best friend Syuusuke so I wholeheartedly approve if he agrees to date you.' _Fuji just stood in shock for a moment but then he smiled a genuine smile and gave Ryoma a hug: "Thank you for the opportunity Ryoma." the two walked back to the courts for practice and started their stretches with the others, Kazuki stepping out from behind a tree, a small smile on his face before he disappeared, showing that he was only a shadow clone.

Once practice was over and everyone had changed back into their uniforms Kazuki went to Ryoma and Fuji and said: "So are the two of you ready to go now? There is a car waiting for the two of you out front and I have my cycle so we should leave before Iruka, Kakashi and Yamato start worrying like..." "KAZA-CHAN UN!" Kazuki froze and put his head down in shame and embarrassment when a yellow haired young man ran around the corner and tried to tackle him to the ground but he moved out of the way, making the man crash into a tree: "Have I not repeatedly told you not to call me that Deidara? Do you want me to report you to Itachi or maybe even little Tobi?" The young man pulled himself from the tree and said in a panic filled voice: "NO! I will behave just don't tell them Un!" "Then I am not going to tell them. Now we must go home as we are going to have a guest."

Deidara nodded and then whispered something to Kazuki and Ryoma, both of the gasping with happiness, Fuji curious on what was going on. Once the car had taken off with the motorcycle close behind Fuji turned to Ryoma and asked: "So how long have you known Kazama-san Ryoma?" "We first met in America when we were three years old. He moved in with my family six months later and we started playing in tournaments not long after that despite our age. We were due to be married when we had turned nine but he disappeared on that day, leaving an apology letter on his bed saying that his people needed him and he would be in touch. I stopped playing doubles when he disappeared and just stuck to playing singles. He would send a letter and sometimes a package once a month but it was not the same for either of us because he could not come back yet. But now that he has returned I am not going to let him go again." Fuji smiled and the two talked for a little while until the limo finally came to a stop and Deidara opened the door so they could come out: "Welcome to your new home Echizen-sama Un. And welcome to the Kazama Estates Fuji Syuusuke-san Un." The two got out of the car and their jaws dropped as they looked up at the Kazama Estates.

The house looked like an ancient japanese mansion mixed with an old plantation home from Louisiana. They walked inside, put their shoes in a cupboard on the side and put on some slippers: "Your Majesty you are finally home! We have been so worried about you!" Kazuki put a hand on his face in embarrassment as three men came barreling down the stairs, two of them with extreme worry on their faces and the third wearing a face mask that covered most of his face but his uncovered eye showing worry as well. While they were looking him over for any kind of wound or something like that he managed to move away slightly and said; "I had tennis practice after school today and will have it before and after classes from here on out so I may be late every now and then. And after playing the six captains I joined the Rikkaidai team." The three men finally pulled away and Yamato said with a creepy looking smile on his face: "The two of you owe me one thousand yen. I told you that he would join Rikkaidai."

The two pouted slightly but they both pulled a thousand yen out of their pockets and handed it over to a very happy Yamato. Kazuki picked up his bag and said: "Tell Tsaku no Oji that we are going to be in my private library doing schoolwork if we are needed before the ceremony." The three kept arguing amongst themselves and seemed as if they did not hear him so Kazuki motioned for the two to follow him and went down the hall where they saw a large metal door with a strange looking seal on it. Fuji winced slightly when Kazuki had to make a cut on his hand but was amazed when the blood hit the seal on the door and opened it with a short flash: "Oh..." "that my friend was a blood seal. Only those of my bloodline or whom I trust are keyed into this. Now would you like to see where I keep the books written by my mother?" Fuji nodded almost frantically so Ryoma went to start his work while the two went to a separate area that was completely covered in fake red roses, shelves of books spreading before them.

Kazuki stood by one of the shelves and gently ran his hand over the spines with a soft look on his face: "This is her series 'Broken Chains' and four more series she never published called "Soul Embers', 'Ivory Tears', 'Broken Memories' and "Loveless Bond'. You can come over to read them whenever you wish but do not take them home unless you tell me first so I do not panic when a book is not in its place. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go and finish my schoolwork." Fuji nodded and was looking at the shelves with his eyes wide in joy. He had been looking at the different shelves and was going to grab the 'Broken Chains' book off of the shelf to read when a shelf on the far side of the room caught his eye. He went to the shelf and noticed that there were another twelve shelves with the same kind of books so he went to the shelf labeled 'Ichibi' and took down the first volume to look it over.

In the study are of the library Kazuki and Ryoma had been making out instead of doing their homework as they should have been. They were still doing so when there was a buzz in the room and a screen on the other side of the room turned on to reveal a smoking and singed Nanjiroh on the screen, a slightly dazed look on his face: "Seishounen and Bishounen let me in there! I know that you have the precious in there!" Ryoma quirked an eyebrow and Kazuki pointed over his shoulder with an slightly annoyed look on his face: "The teacher of my father put those in my library before I had him keyed out. I only keep them here so Kakashi has something to read." Ryoma turned around and his face turned beet red when he saw a large area that held orange books called Icha Icha Paradise: "Oh dear God my eyes!" Ryoma covered his eyes and started twitching on the ground comically, Kazuki laughing as he helped his beloved stand up: "Kazama-san?"

He turned around but before he could say anything he was hugged tightly by Fuji, tears rolling down his face: "How can one so young have such sadness in his heart?" Kazuki pulled away and had to hold Ryoma back so he would not launch himself at Fuji and try to attack him; "What did I tell you before Fuji? If you tried to make a move on him before he was ready I was going to kill you!" Fuji quickly jumped back and held his hands up in surrender, Ryoma seeing the book in his hand. He calmed down quickly and said once they had let him go: "So you read the first book of the 'Shukaku Chronicles' Syuusuke? Sorry if I jumped to conclusions then."

The three talked for a little while but then the door to the library slid open and Iruka came in: "I am sorry to interrupt majesty but it is time to get ready for the wedding ceremony. Ryoma-san the ANBU are here to escort you to the ceremony preparation chamber. And you are welcome to remain for the ceremony and dinner afterward." "I thank you Umino-san. Just let me call my home to let them know where I am going to be tonight." The four made their way out of the library and Fuji laughed when he saw Kakashi on the other side of the hall reading the orange book with Nanjiroh there trying to take it away, a comical look on his face: "Please let me read the precious PLEASE!" Fuji chuckled a little and then went to sit in the garden to make his phone call. Once he was done he walked back inside where Yamato was waiting for him: "Excuse me Fuji-san but can you come with me to the guest chambers? We have different clothes you can choose from as the wedding will be a small yet formal affair."

Fuji nodded and went upstairs where Yamato showed him a room before leaving to answer the door when the bell rang. He went to the closets and slid open the doors, his jaw dropping at the amount of clothes inside and how beautiful some of them seemed. He looked through many of the outfits and was finally able to find something he thought was suitable. Once he finished he went downstairs and outside where a small area was set up for the wedding. There were red and white rose bushes all around with lights that seemed to make things glow with a silver light. The chairs were a silver with white padding and a beautiful white carpet going from just behind the seats to an arch that was decorated with white and red roses. After a few minutes some people started to arrive and did not notice Fuji so he just went back to his book that he had brought out with him. After a little while longer a man dressed in a black robe with red clouds stood in the front by the arch and said: "We welcome you to the wedding of our beloved Emperor Kazama and his consort Ryoma Echizen from the Terran sector."

Fuji looked up and was shocked to see that all of the seats were filled with people that he did not recognize. After the man finished speaking they all held their left hands in fists above their heads and said: "Long live the Elemental Kingdom! Long live the Elemental Kingdom! LONG LIVE THE ELEMENTAL KINGDOM!" Once they had all sat back down the music started to play and made it sound like it was coming from everywhere. Coming down the aisle was a young man with long brown hair and silvery robes that matched his eyes,a red pillow with two rings on it in his hands, a proud smile on his face. He stood to the left side of the arch and everyone turned to see Ryoma coming down the aisle wearing a black tunic, a pair of black sandals with black socks and what surprised Fuji was how he looked. He was now nearly four inches taller, the green in his hair was more dominant and to halfway down his back and his eyes were now almost pure gold with some flecks of green and a little black as well.

He no longer wore his gloves so the rings he always wore were shining in the light. Another beautiful song started to play so everyone stood up and bowed their heads as Kazuki made his way down the aisle to the arch in front. He had on a pure white kimono with a silver nine tailed fox on the back, pure white sandals with white socks and the band around his eyes was now white with a silver plate on it. His hair was loose and flowing like a veil, a netting crown of black gold and rubies entwined in his hair. He stopped in front of the arch and turned to face Ryoma, a pretty blush to each of their cheeks: "Dearly beloved we are gathered here in the sight of Kami to join Emperor Kazama and Consort Ryoma Echizen in the holy union of marriage." Fuji watched the entire ceremony and wiped the tears from his eyes as he did so, many of the other people who had gone doing the same thing. After about twenty minutes the cloaked man said with his hands out and tears running down his happy face: "By the blessing of Kami I now pronounce you Emperor and royal husband!"

Everyone stood up and cheered as Nanjiroh was off in a corner crying like a bay when the two kissed and the headband disappeared, his bangs falling over his eyes. The two pulled apart and Ryoma brushed them aside with his hand to see absolutely gorgeous ruby eyes with a ring of dark violet around one and a ring of sapphire around another: "Absolutely beautiful Kazu-chan." Kazuki blushed and the two walked down the aisle with their guests following them inside to the small reception where there was a wonderful dinner waiting, a large five tier cake off to the side with a large bowl of crimson punch. While they were eating Fuji could not take his eyes off of Kazuki, a deep blush to his face.

After a little while one of the guests finally noticed Fuji and asked: "Excuse me majesty but who may we ask is that young man?" Kazuki put his glass down and said: "He is my classmate and friend Syuusuke Fuji. Fuji I would like you to meet some of our very good friends. Starting from my left is another of my fiances Neji Hyuuga, Lelouche and Rolo v Britannia, Umehito Nekozawa and his wife to be Haruhi Fujioka. They are Kira Yamato, Setsuna F. Seie, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Shin Asuka, Hiro Euie, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Cloud Strife, Allen and Kanda Walker, Shikamaru and Suzaku Kururugi-Nara and four of my Uchiha Clansmen. This is Fugaku and his wife Mikoto with their two sons Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone inclined their heads towards him and then they went back to the party. A few more hours later all of the guests had left and Fuji was asleep in a guest bedroom so he would not have to go home so late at night. Yamato and Kakashi had finished cleaning up and went to sit with Iruka and Nanjiroh, both of whom were sitting in a gazebo with chilled sake for the others and some cold tea for Iruka: "It seems like only yesterday that Madara-sama was informing our parents that his wife was with child. Now his grandson is married and is already the emperor of the Elemental Kingdom. Time flies by so fast does it not Nanjiroh-san?" Nanjiroh nodded and said as he looked into the sky: "Yes it does Iruka-san. I only wish that my Rinko-chan was here to see this." Yamato and Kakashi sat down with them and Yamato said as he looked at the full moon while sipping his saucer of sake: "Things are going to be looking up for our emperor and his prince now I can just feel it."

**I have finally been able to update this story! I am so sorry for not getting it done sooner but I had lost the folder that I kept the story in and I just recently found it! So enjoy this story and please rate and review for me PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Obi-chan**


	5. Chapter 4 Tennis Woes

It had now been eight days and the buzz that Ryoma and Kazuki were dating was still strong yet no one knew that they were married. The entire tennis team and those that had been watching that day remembered that Kazuki was on the tennis team of another school because he had used one of his powers to erase that memory to make it easier to do something he was planning later on. He also still wore the band around his eyes so that they would not wonder why he suddenly stopped wearing it despite what he had told them on the first day he was there: "Ochibi 2!" Kazuki rolled his eyes playfully behind his headband and moved to the side as Kikumaru went flying past him into the tree that he had been sitting under: "You are going to have to try harder than that to tackle hug me Kikumaru-san." Eiji pulled himself off of the tree and sat down with a pout on his cute little face: "Mou...Ochibi 2 when are you going to join our tennis team nya?"

Kazuki turned the page of his book and said in an almost bored tone: "No matter how many times you ask me that my friend I am always going to say no. All of the others have accepted it yet you are the only one who is still persistent." "Kikumaru-senpai what are you doing here? Should you not be at practice right now?" Eiji jumped and turned around to find Ryoma standing there with his lunch in hand and his eyebrow twitching slightly, the only sign that he was annoyed that his time with his beloved alone was interrupted: "Buchou said that if you are not at the courts in five minutes he was going to have you do laps again." Kikumaru jumped up and ran off to the courts with a look of panic on his face because he did not want to upset Tezuka again. Once he was gone the two sat down while leaning against the tree, eating their food quietly: "So how are you feeling Kazu-chan?" "I feel wonderful Ryo-chan. I know that we were supposed to wait until we turned eighteen but I could no longer contain myself. But I did use the anti-pregnancy jutsu so we will be just fine until we feel that the time is right to bring our children into the world."

Ryoma smiled and the two ate their lunch peacefully, Sakuno watching from a distance with a blush to her face as she looked at Ryoma. Eight days ago Ryoma had come to school with his boyfriend and she could not believe it when he announced to his fangirls that he was gay. She believed that Ryoma only belonged with her so every day she would leave him gifts and notes in his locker but he would just throw them away without looking at them. She would leave notes and lunches on his desk for him but he would always chuck them out the window and during tennis practice she would try to talk to him but he would just ignore her no matter what she did. The day before yesterday she had said that she wanted to talk to him after school so she waited for him. But once practice was over he just changed into his school uniform and would leave in his limo, leaving her there crying because he had ignored her again: "You are not going to interfere in the relationship of the Lords Kazama Ryuzaki Sakuno-san."

She turned around but before she could say anything she blacked out, the figure holding the dart gun picking her up and disappearing into the shadows, his deer mask glinting in the light for a moment. When he reappeared he was in front of a mental hospital where some doctors and nurses appeared to be waiting for him: "This little girl has a dangerous obsession with the husband of Emperor Kazama so we would like to keep her here for awhile to see if she can be cured of it or if we have to keep her here permanently." The lead doctor nodded and handed him a letter: "Please give this to her family so that they know where she is. And we will keep you posted on her progress of lack thereof." Deer nodded his thanks and disappeared back to the school to do his task. He left the letter on the desk of Coach Ryuzaki without anyone seeing him and then disappeared back into the shadows after discreetly reporting to Kazuki and Ryoma: "Ryuzaki Sakuno is such a troublesome little slut."

Back under the tree Ryoma and Kazuki were drinking their tea: "Ryo-chan I have permission to leave the campus once lunch is over so do not worry if you cannot find me later." "And why are you leaving Kazu-chan? You are not feeling sick or anything are you?" Kazuki gave him a kiss on the cheek and said as Ryoma ran his hand through the long hair of his beloved; "The next tournament is in a week and Yukimura Buchou wants us to have an extended practice so I will see you at home once we are both done Ryo-chan." Ryoma gave him a deep kiss and said: "Just be careful Kazu-chan." The two made out for a moment and then they cleaned up their mess from lunch before going their separate ways, Ryoma waving as Kazuki took off down the road on his motorcycle: "Ochibi where is Ochibi 2 going nya?" Ryoma moved before Kikumaru could glomp him and said as he went back to the main building for his classes: "He has something very important to do right now so he was given permission to leave." Kikumaru picked himself up off the ground again and then dashed inside before he was late for class and yelled at by the teachers again.

**Rikkaidai**

During the last two classes of the day Yukimura was sitting at his desk and was looking out the window with a bored look on his face when his teacher started to speak: "Class may I have your attention please? I know it is late in the day but we have a new student joining us. He may be young but his test scores allowed him to be placed as a third year. Now I would like to introduce you to Kazuki Madara Kazama." Yukimura jerked his head towards the front and his eyes started to sparkle happily when he saw Kazuki come into the room with the band on his eyes shining in the light: "Hello everyone." He bowed his head slightly and the teacher motioned for him to take an empty seat in the last row by the window: "Hello Buchou! I am glad that we are in the same classes!"

Yukimura shook his hand and said as the class started their private study time when the teacher left: "So may I ask why you transferred from Seigaku Kazama-san?" "Please just call me Kazuki or Madara Yukimura-san. And in answer to your question I received my test results and one of my caretakers Captain Yamato had me transferred here." Sanada widened his eyes and leaned over from where he was sitting and asked with a slight twinkle to his eye; "Did you say Yamato? Is he the..." Kazuki smiled and said after gently putting a finger to his lips to silence him: "We do not want our secret to get out now do we Fuku-Buchou?" Sanada blushed beet red but nodded so Kazuki removed his finger and turned around in his chair so that they three of them could talk about what was going to happen in practices for the next week and they were going to discuss what the line ups should be for the tournament next week.

**One Week Later...**

Back at Seigaku Ryoma and Fuji were talking in the club room after practice was over: "So you would not mind if I went over to your home to have dinner today then?" Ryoma put his bag on his shoulder and then put his cap on his head: "You are always welcome in our home Syuusuke. And I know that you love the food that Kazuki makes, which is why we invited you in the first place." Fuji froze and he suddenly had a dreamy look on his face with a thin line of drool on the corner of his mouth. He shook his head to clear it and said: "Then what are we waiting for?" He dashed out of the room and to the waiting limo, Ryoma following at a slower pace, an amused look in his eyes. Once they were in the limo and had taken off Ryoma pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked his email: _'So I have to make an extra large bento for Momo-senpai, a three layer one for Kaido-senpai, and regular bento for the others. And Syuusuke wants a large one with extra wasabi sushi in it. It looks as if I am going to be up a little late tonight. Luckily we have to stop at school in the morning before everyone gets there so I can deliver them. They left the money in their lockers so it should be no problem to get it before they arrive.'_

He put his phone back into his pocked and looked up to find Fuji reading another book of the 'Shukaku Chronicles': "So I take it you really like those books Syuusuke? If so then you should read 'Legends of the Bijuu'. It involves all of the bijuu; from Toshi the Ichibi to Yukari the Kyuubi and two others I believe." The eyes of Fuji widened as he put the book down: "I would absolutely LOVE to read that! Do you think that Kazuki would let me read it?" The two got out of the limo when they got to the Estates and Ryoma said as they went into the main house: "He may let you read it when you are here but that book never leaves the house or his personal library. I am actually surprised that he brought that book from his home." "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

The two looked at each other for a moment and then they went to where the private library was located to see a white haired man dressed in kabuki type clothes with a large scroll on his back lying on the ground smoking slightly as he closed his eyes to think, a blond haired woman with a purple diamond on her forehead leaning against the wall smirking at him: "You deserve that you old pervert. Maybe he changed the sequence on you." Ryoma chuckled slightly and said as the two turned to face him: "Actually he keyed you out of the library Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-san." "You are no longer allowed within my library so do not try doing that again." everyone turned around and the two Sennin gasped when they saw Kazuki standing there with his headband around his forehead, his ruby eyes narrowed as he looked at the two in anger and mistrust.

Jiraiya jumped up and said with his eyes wide: "You were married and didn't tell us about it Kazuki?" Said young man just stared at them and after a few moments he said: 'You have no rights whatsoever to know anything about me or what I do. Now just tell us why you are here or just leave. But I would rather you just choose option two and get out of our house." The two looked down sadly and Tsunade said: "Are you still mad at us Kazuki?" Kazuki slammed his fist into the wall by the head of Tsunade and said as she looked on in slight fear: "Why would I NOT be mad at you Councilor Senju? You allowed rebels to poison Grandfather Madara, made a mess in Britannia that allowed Lelouche to be kidnapped and tried to blame Godfather Orochimaru for something Sennin Jiraiya did! And you actually think that I would allow you in the library when THAT pervert put his smut in there despite my protests and YOU tried to steal 'Legends of the Bijuu'?"

Kazuki moved back to stand with his two beloveds and said: "The only reason that smut is still in there is because Kakashi loves to read them and I will not break his heart by taking and destroying them. ROOT!" There was a quick flash and four people appeared, each of them wearing a blank mask with the initials NE on them: "Take Councilor Senju and Sennin Jiraiya to Sound and leave them with Wufei and Quatre. Also tell them that they have no quarter." The shinobi and kunoichi smiled behind their masks then grabbed the two, bowing before they disappeared back to the Empire. Once they were gone Fuji turned to Kazuki and asked as they walked into the living room: "If I can be so bold, who in the worlds were those two?" Kazuki sat down on the couch, put an arm over his eyes and said as the eyes of both his husband and boyfriend widened in shock: "They are my grandmother and grandfather on the side of my father."

**Happy to see you again boys and girls and otherworldly creature peoples! I hope you enjoyed this segment of my story and I want to know something. Should I let Sanada into the harem or should I leave it the way it is? Comment and let me know please! Catch you on the flip side! Obi-Chan**


	6. Chapter 5 Tournament Suprises

The two broke out of their shock and Ryoma said: "You mean you just threw out your grandmother and grandfather? Why would you do such a thing?" He stayed in the same position and then he said: "My so called grandmother and grandfather gave up claim on the throne and when my father was born she left him at the palace and left again to drink and gamble while he went to peek on women. Sennin Jiraiya almost killed one of our ONI ANBU and tried to blame my godfather Orochimaru. Councilor Senju kept trying to go to Britannia and because of her distracting security at the high security outpost my best friend Lelouche was kidnapped by some of the remaining rebels."

"And if that is not enough she was working in the clinic where my grandfather Madara was staying for a short time and she was drunk, which allowed the same group of rebels to poison him before ROOT ANBU was able to catch them. She also tried to steal my most cherished book 'Legends of the Bijuu' to have leverage to get back into Konoha Capital. That is why I do not want them anywhere near us. They believe that I should forgive them because we are related, which I wish was not the truth." Ryoma and Fuji sat down next to him and took him into a hug, which he returned with a grateful look on his face. They just sat there on the sofa in the hug for awhile but then Kazuki sat up and said: "Well, I should go and make dinner before one of..." before he could finish speaking there was a loud crash, yelling and smoke coming from the kitchen, Kazuki yelling as he ran to save his precious kitchen while Ryoma and Fuji just laughed at their beloved and friends: "So have you made a decision about we asked Fuji?"

Fuji shifted a little bit and then said: "Actually I discussed it with my family and I can move in after the tournament tomorrow." "That is wonderful news Fuji-san. We will have the movers bring your things over so all is set up when you get home from the tournament." The two turned around to face the living room doors and started laughing when they saw Iruka, Kakashi and Yamato standing there covered in burn marks, their hair also singed with bits of food and a little bit of flour all over their clothes. When the two were finally able to calm down the others had already come back downstairs after cleaning up and changing their clothes, one of them holding a few small boxes and a medium sized box: "Now that you are part of the family we have a few things to give you. The medium sized box is a phone that has emergency numbers and a special feature that only activates in dire situations. The red box has three earrings to prove that you are a royal consort and the black box has a bracelet and pendant as a welcome gift."

Fuji opened the box and gasped when he saw the earrings, bracelet and pendant. The earrings were made of white gold with rubies that connected to make the kanji for 'royal lover'. The bracelet was also made of white gold with black diamonds and rubies all around it and the pendant was some kind of black gold with a silver carving of the Kazama royal crest on it. He put the jewelry on and then followed Yamato so he could pierce his ear to put the earring on. Ten minutes later they had come back and were talking a little when Kazuki called them into the dining room for dinner and they all went to eat heartily, Fuji surprised yet happy that there was extra wasabi sushi on the table with many different foods that were also his favorite as well as foods that the other loved so they had a wonderful meal. Once dinner was over Kazuki went into the kitchen and brought out a large chocolate truffle tart, which made all of them drool when they saw it. Once they had all finished eating Iruka, Kakashi and Yamato said that they could clean everything up so they went to study while Ryoma went to his private kitchen to make the bento boxes for the morning, excitement flowing through him about the upcoming tournament.

In the morning at the Seigaku club room before the tournament everyone was surprised that the lunches that they had ordered on the internet the day before were already there waiting in their lockers, their money gone and thank you notes on top of each box: "We are going to be late senpai-tachi so our limo can take us if you want." The group turned around and all of their jaws except for Fuji dropped. Ryoma was now four inches taller, his hair was in a high ponytail and his eyes were even more golden than before, a green tint to them now. He wore five red studs in his left ear and he was already wearing his tennis uniform, which was now a few sizes bigger: "Are you going to come with us or not?" They just stood there for a moment but then followed Ryoma to a gorgeous red and black limo that he got into and invited them in. The group just stood there for a moment but then they shook their heads to clear them and got into the limo so that they would not be late and end up disqualified.

Once the car had taken off Oishi asked: "Kazama-san is not coming with you to watch Echizen?" "He is already there since his team started their games an hour and a half ago. But he will meet us for lunch in the afternoon so we will be seeing him there later." They nodded and Tezuka was going to ask Fuji something when he saw his friend nose deep in a book called 'The Bijuu Chronicles Tales of the Ichibi Vol. 3'. Inui just looked at the book for a minute and then just started writing in his notebook with an unreadable look on his face: "Fujiko what are you reading 'nya? Can I see it please?" Kikumaru tried to grab for it but Fuji looked at him with blue eyes open and gleaming and said in a low voice: "Try it and you will lose that hand Eiji." everyone but Ryoma shrank away from him and the rest of the ride was quiet, Ryoma watching with an amused look on his face as he munched on a stick of Pocky he had managed to sneak from the stockpile of it in the kitchen his beloved tried to hide.

At the tournament grounds the people who were watching Rikkaidai were in silence. In the 90 minutes that they had played that morning they had already won their title all over again. Once the teams were back in their school uniforms Yukimura turned to their newest member and said: "We are going to celebrate our win Madara-kun would you like to join us?" Kazuki smiled and said as he picked up his tennis bag and put it over his shoulder: "Thank you Buchou but I am going to watch some of the other matches and then go home to practice." Kazuki stumbled slightly but Yukimura nodded and said in a slightly worried voice: "Just don't overwork yourself Madara-kun." Once his team was gone Kazuki put his tennis bag into a seal on his wrist and went to the gates to see Seigaku walking in, many of the female tennis teams getting all starry eyed at the members.

Kazuki adjusted the sunglasses with the red lenses he was wearing and went forward, said young man ignoring the whispers about him and his team: "Well well well, if it is not the infamous Seishun Gakuen coming in as if they own the place. Cutting it a little close are you not?" the boys turned to face him after signing in and all but two of their jaws dropped, their faces turning a slight shade of red. They just stood there but then after a moment Momoshiro broke out of his stupor and yelled: "Kazama-senpai joined Rikkaidai? Why in the world would you do such a thing? You could have stayed in our school and joined our team." Kazuki shook his head and said as he walked towards Fuji and Ryoma: "Yukimura-Buchou and Sanada Fuku-buchou impressed me the most and my test scores sent me to that school, which I am happy for." He gave Ryoma a deep kiss and surprised them all by doing the same to Fuji and giving a light kiss on the cheek to Eiji, all three of the young men blushing and two happily returning the kiss.

Once they had all pulled apart Kawamura shook his head to clear it and said: "You are not wearing your headband Kazama-san. I thought that you could not remove it...Un...til..." all of their eyes widened but he put a hand up to silence them before they said anything and said: "We can talk about this later but right now you should get to your first..." "SENPAI!" the eyes of Kazuki widened behind his sunglasses and he ducked down and a few seconds later two figures flew over him and crashed into a bush a few feet away: "Owwwww!" "Dammit why did I have to listen to you Tobi!? That hurt as bad as when we fell off of the Royal monument!" "B...b...but Tobi is a good boy!"Seigaku just stood there staring for a moment longer but then they had to rush away so that they would not be late for their first matches.

Kazuki looked over the bush and chuckled when he saw Obito and his twin brother Tobi lying on the ground, twigs and leaves in their hair and clothes as well. Both of them had spiky black hair, black eyes and slightly pale skin, the orange swirl mask of Tobi at his belt as always and the goggles of Obito on his head as they usually were. The Uchiha twins were so much alike in how they looked and acted that no one in their family except for Kazuki were able to tell them apart, which they used to their advantage and had fun with: "Tobi, Obito what are you two doing here? I thought that they two of you were in Ame for training with Itachi and Sasuke?" The two of them sat up and Obito said as they picked the mess from their hair and clothes: "Iruka and Kakashi wanted to return home for awhile so we volunteered to take their place majesty." Tobi nodded and said as he put the mask on his face: "We have to be sure that you, Ryoma-chan, Fuji-san or Kikumaru-san don't do anything naughty Senpai."

Kazuki blushed bright red and he said as he helped the two stand up: "I wish Yamato would stop spying on us with his Mokuton like that. And I thought that Kakashi was the one who was the pervert." The twins snickered and followed him to where they could sit down and watch Seigaku play their tournament games, many of the people staring at the two who were looking over the shoulders of Kazuki to read his book while the matches went underway. Once the first games were over and Seigaku was talking about the order for their next games Kazuki looked at they team they were playing when they walked in and said as the twins looked up as well: "Well would you look at that it is Fudomine. I would have thought Kamio or Shinji would have lost them the tournament by now."

The players of Fudomine looked at the crowd and saw Kazuki sitting with a person in an orange swirl mask on one side and another with orange goggles on the other side reading a book that they could not see over his shoulders. Kamio grew angry when he heard what they said and was going to jump the fence to get to them when their captain Tachibana grabbed him by the collar and prevented him from going anywhere: "It is good to see you again Kazama-san. I see that you made your choice in which team you were going to join." Kazuki nodded and went back to his book, whispering almost to himself and Kamio hearing it again: _'And I thought Fugaku-chan was quick to anger.' _the brothers laughed and the three continued to read the book while the introductions between teams were made. Once the matches had started he put the book away and watched, carefully analyzing everything as Obito and Tobi watched in fascination. They always used to come to watch when their emperor and Ryoma would play in professional matches and they loved the sport. But they had no patience to learn no matter what they did so they just watched with joy on their faces.

When Fuji and Kawamura had to forfeit because Kawamura hurt his wrist Kazuki put the book he was holding back into his side bag and decided to watch and see how the singles would go instead of making notes on how they were playing. When Ryoma was going to play against Shinji from Fudomine Kazuki stood up and said to his love: "If you win this match then we will have some fun tonight when we get home!" Everyone within hearing distance blushed beet red but Ryoma just cheered and went to his side of the court with a determined look on his face and in his eyes. When Kazuki saw the Uchiha twins wiping the blood that had come from their noses he whacked them on the back of the head and said: "Why do I have to be surrounded by perverts? I thought Yamato was enough but now you two as well?" The game got underway and the three watched silently as they played back and forth. After a little while Kazuki excused himself and went to the restroom, stopping at the snack bar on his way back to buy the brothers some dango and a snack that he was not allowed to eat, which was cherry flavored sticky buns.

The first time he had been allowed to eat the buns the sugar rush caused him to run all around the Capital Village of Konoha with no clothes on and painting everything orange while giggling as if he had gone insane. It took nine teams of Elite ANBU, four teams of Jounin, his godfather Orochimaru and Manda, the summon boss of the snakes to find him and pin him down and take him to the palace so he could come down off of his sugar high. A few days after that incident had happened he was bombarded with marriage proposals, betrothal requests and other different offers from both men and women alike. He accepted the betrothal request from the parents of the Uchiha twins, from the father of his friend Gaara of Suna Provence and his best friend of Konoha Neji Hyuuga. His clanswoman Mikoto had wanted him to marry Sasuke or Itachi as well but Itachi was already engaged to a civilian woman and Sasuke was dating Hinata Hyuuga, whom he was now engaged to. He put a drop of his special elixir onto the buns to negate the effects of the sugar and ate them happily, knowing that his eating the treat would cause many to panic: "SENPAI WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kazuki turned around as he chewed his treat and saw Tobi running towards him with the mask glinting in the sun, worry showing in his eye that was visible through the eye hole: "Tobi what is the matter? Why are you looking for me and also looking so worried?" Tobi took the sweets from him and whispered something into his ear, Kazuki widening his eyes in horror before disappearing in a yellow flash, Tobi following soon after in a flash of red flames. Back on the courts they were trying to stop the bleeding over the eye of Ryoma but were having great difficulty in doing so: "RYO-CHAN!" There was a yellow flash and a flash of red flames a short distance away and they were all in extreme shock when Kazuki appeared with Tobi at his side, the young Uchiha going to stand by his brother.

Kazuki jumped over the low wall and went down to one knee in front of his beloved, a very worried look on his face when he saw all of the blood: "Ryo-chan are you alright? The racket piece did not hit you in the eye did it?" Ryoma squeezed his hand and said in a low voice: "Please be calm my golden Ryu my eye is fine. The racket piece cut the eye lid and a little of my cheek but that is all so please calm down my love." Kazuki carefully moved Kawamura and Oishi out of the way and they watched in awe as his hand started to glow green and he placed it over the eye of Ryoma. After a few moments he took it away and used a wet cloth to clean the blood off of his face, everyone standing in shock when they saw that the wound was gone. Kazuki gave him a short kiss, whispered into his ear and then went back to sit with the Uchiha twins to watch the rest of the match, many of the players and officials staring at them. Tobi finally lost his cool and stood up with his visible eye flashing his Sharingan: "STOP STARING AT SENPAI AND PLAY DAMNIT!"

All of the people jumped and then went back to their games, Kazuki enjoying his sticky buns and the reactions he was getting from the Uchiha brothers, Obito deciding to say something: "M...majesty are you certain that you should b...be eating th...that?" Kazuki smiled a little and whispered into their ears his little secret: "So please do not tell anyone about it. I trust the two of you with my life and I also trust you unconditionally to keep this our little secret since no one else knows, not even Ryoma." The two glowed with pride and promised to keep the secret so he gave them each a kiss on the cheek and smiled when the blush actually showed through the mask of Tobi. Ten minutes later the match ended and they went to eat lunch before the final games of the day. Once the team had settled down around the tables and were eating happily Kazuki leaned in and said to Fuji: "I just received word from Captain Yamato and all of your belongings have been moved to the Estates. You can arrange your furniture any way you wish when we get home and your cacti are on the window seat until you find somewhere you want to put them."

A little while later Kazuki took the Uchiha twins to a quiet area and asked: "Has the Clan head told you about the betrothal request they had made with someone?" The two nodded sadly and Tobi said: "But why would some lord want to marry me or Obito let alone the both of us at the same time. We don't want to be separated from you!" The two noticed that he had gotten quiet and when they looked up more tears came from their eyes when they saw Kazuki looking at them without the sunglasses on with two small boxes with a ring and earrings in each of them: "Will you consent to being engaged to me and then getting married when we reach the age of sixteen?" The two nodded and jumped on top of him to give him a kiss. He put the rings on his fingers and the earrings in their ears and kissed the both of them as he did so. Once that was finished they went back to the lunch area and sat with Ryoma as Eiji was talking with Oishi and Fuji was reading the end of the book he had, a sigh escaping his lips as he closed it: "Now that was just wonderful!"

Kazuki smiled and said: "I knew that you would be done with book 3 so I came prepared for when you did so." Fuji handed him the book and then his eyes sparkled with joy when Kazuki pulled out the fourth book and handed it to him with a smile on his face: "Oh I love you Kazu-chan!" He moved forward a little and gave him a deep kiss before opening the book to read it, Kazuki blushing prettily and making his husband and other boyfriend to blush as Oishi looked at his doubles partner with a curious look in his eyes. Once their lunch break was over Seigaku went to play their other games down the way while Kazuki, Tobi and Obito stayed at the table to talk: "So is the session for Jiraiya and Tsunade over yet?" The two nodded and then leaned on each of his shoulders as Tobi said: "Yes it is Senpai. They are in the prison wing of the hospital since Chang-san and Winner-san almost went all out."

Kazuki nodded and said: "I still cannot believe that they want me to forgive them like nothing ever happened. Kyofu Orochimaru almost died because of the ignorance of Sennin Jiraiya and Councilor Senju tried to steal from Konoha Capital and then tried to cross the Veil without consent and was so drunk one day that the rebels were able to get into the hospital to poison grandfather...oops." Tobi and Obito jerked their heads up and said in angry unison: "Councilor Senju is the reason Madara-sama is dead? Then why is she still walking around free?" Kazuki took a drink of his cherry Ponta and said: "At the celebration for my thirteenth birthday she is going to be publicly put on trial and most likely will be executed. The reason that I did not tell anyone was because it went out of my mind when Lelouche was kidnapped and Rolo had been injured." The brothers calmed down again and the three started talking about what had been happening back in the Elemental kingdom since he had been at school: "Gaara and Neji miss you very much Senpai so they may come for a visit soon." "Majesty are you feeling alright? You grew very quiet all of a..."

Before he could finish speaking the can fell out of his hands and fell to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he started to fall: "MAJESTY!" The game stopped and Ryoma turned around, his face growing into horror as he saw his husband fall: "KAZUKI!" he jumped up from the bench and dashed over the small wall, Fuji and surprisingly Eiji close behind, some of the officials and coaches rushing over to see what had happened. Ryoma helped the brothers lay Kazuki in the shade and Ryoma put his head on his lap: "Syuusuke I need you to call Captain Yamato and my dad to tell them that Kazuki collapsed and we need to take him to the Ootori hospital at once! Eiji-senpai take Tobi to get some ice water and some cloth and Obito I want you to wait by the entrance after you call the ambulance to show them the way here now everyone please hurry!"

The four nodded and took off to do what they had been asked, one of the officials going to one knee so he could be at the level of Ryoma: "What happened to this young man Echizen?" "My name is Kazama now sir and I have no idea what happened. He has not said anything about feeling ill lately and his team would have told me something when they would come over for practice." Ryoma put his fingerless gloves into his pocket and then put a hand on the forehead of his beloved: "He feels like he has a light fever but he is getting hotter..." "Seishounen and Bishounen!" The crowd parted and let Nanjiroh through along with a young man with brown eyes and hair with a strange headpiece on his head: "Ryoma-sama what has happened to His Majesty?" "I have no idea Captain Yamato! I was at the match with my team when I heard Obito cry out. We all turned around and saw him fall. But he was fine this morning during the matches and did not say a thing before leaving the Estates." "Did his team say anything to you at all?" "They were already gone when we arrived. Rikkaidai had already finished all of their games by the time Seigaku arrived." "Ochibi we are back with everything!"

The crowd parted and let the two through so that they could put the makeshift ice pack on his forehead, making sure that the sunglasses did not slip out of place. They waited for what seemed like ages before a stretcher came through with two paramedics with the Ootori crest on the sleeves. They carefully lifted the young king onto the stretcher and put him into the ambulance. Ryoma tried to follow them so he could ride with his beloved but Tezuka held him back by the shoulder and said: "You cannot leave yet Echizen we are in the middle of a game." The young man glared at his captain and said in an angry voice: "I don't give a flying fuck about this match Senpai! My husband is on his way to the hospital sick from Kami knows what and you want me to stay here to play a game?" The eyes of Tezuka widened and he took a step back, everyone wide eyed as Ryoma threw off his uniform jacket: "You have been trying to take me away from my Kazu-chan since he arrived and I have had it. I quit this team and am asking for a school transfer."

Everyone gasped and moved away when he grabbed his tennis bag and stomped off with the Uchiha twins, his father and Yamato. Everyone just stood in complete shock and after a little while the games had finally gotten underway again, Fuji and Eiji playing more fierce than they had played before, both glaring at Tezuka when he would look their way, the other team members beginning to become uncomfortable. Once all of the games were over and Seigaku had won Eiji and Fuji quickly gathered their things and took off like shots to the limo that was waiting for them on the other side of the street, the car taking off once they were settled. Eiji settled himself by one of the windows and asked the driver in a worried voice: "Is there any word on the condition of Kazuki Hotta-san?" The driver looked at them through the mirror and said with a small smile on his face: "His Majesty is not used to being on this side of the Veil for this amount of time anymore so he had dimension sickness and may be in the hospital for a week or more. We should be there in a few moments so you can ask for more information there."

Fuji pulled out his phone and dialed a number that Kazuki had given him in case something happened: '_Moshi moshi?' _"Seiichi?" _'Fuji-san? How in the worlds did you get my number? How...' _"Now is not the time to be asking that. Kazuki has been taken to the Ootori hospital not far from the Estates after collapsing at the tournament." _'What!? I told him not to overwork himself and he did not listen to me again! He has not seemed very well at school lately and has actually been sleeping in class, making us all worry.' _"And why have you not told anyone about this!?" _'DO NOT yell at me Syuusuke Fuji! He swore me to secrecy and unlike you I keep my word when someone asks me to. I will meet you at the hospital in twenty minutes.' _Fuji was going to say something else but Yukimura hung up the phone before he was able to.

At the hospital Ryoma was pacing in the waiting room with Yamato and Nanjiroh watching him: "Seishounen calm yourself and sit down already! The doctor will be out here soon and let us know what is going on with Bishounen." "Ryoma!" Everyone turned towards the doors and found Sai and Kevin running into the room, the worry showing on their normally stoic faces, Obito and Tobi coming in behind them and sitting down across from the emergency room doors, the two holding hands and not taking their eyes off of the door. Sai and Kevin took Ryoma off to the side to calm him down while Yamato and Nanjiroh just sat in silence, both of them worried as well. About ten minutes later Fuji and Eiji came into the room and went to the two adults to see if they could get any more information on the condition of Kazuki. About ten minutes after they had gotten there the waiting room doors opened again and Yukimura walked in, his beautiful face filled with worry. He went straight to Ryoma and said in a voice that shook slightly: "I am so sorry for not telling you about Madara-kun but he swore me to secrecy and I would never betray his trust for anything."

Ryoma put a hand on his arm and said with a slight smile on his face: "There is no need to worry Yukimura-senpai. I thank you for not betraying his trust like that." said young man smiled gratefully and sat down with the others, everyone waiting for the doctors to come out and tell them how Kazuki was doing and when he would be able to have visitors.

**Another chapter bites the dust! I know that some people were waiting for this story and I am sorry for the wait but my flash drive got wet and I was scared it was going to die on me or something. But it survived and I am able to post this! Now as always please read and review and flamers will be sent to Hell where they will listen to Justin Beiber and Kevin Federline for eternity! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Obi-Chan**


	7. Chapter 6 Transfers & Bad Feelings

Later that night at his house Tezuka was laying on his bed thinking about what had been happening. He felt awful about trying to keep Ryoma away from Kazuki but he had been in love with Ryoma for so long that he let those feelings cloud his judgment. The past few days he had been trying to ask him out on a date or to just hang out after school and practice but he had always declined because he had to go and meet with Kazuki. Tezuka had been trying different things to break them up and even asked Fuji for some kind of idea but all he got was the cold shoulder and a punch to the face that made him crash into a wall on the other side of the room they had been talking in. When Kazuki had been taken to the hospital he had tried to keep Ryoma there on the pretense of leaving an important game but his heart broke when he saw the wedding band the young man was wearing and the words "my husband" coming out of his mouth. He rolled over to face the wall and just kept thinking about everything that had been going on lately: "I lost my beloved forever...curse you Kazama!"

Back at the hospital it was already midnight but no one had gone anywhere. Yukimura and Eiji had called their respective homes to tell them what had happened and where they would be and then sat down to wait for the rest of the night. Yamato and Nanjiroh had gone home to rest, Yukimura, Eiji and Fuji were asleep in seats by the windows and Kevin along with Sai were asleep sitting against one of the walls. The Uchiha twins had not moved from where they were before and were now asleep huddled together on the seats with their hands still grasping each other tightly. But Ryoma had found himself unable to sleep because of his worry. He would pace the room and would look at the doors every now and then before turning around to pace some more. He was sitting down gripping the hat he always wore in his hands when the doors finally opened and the two doctors came in with relief shining on their faces: "Are all of you here for Kazama-sama?" The voice of the doctor woke up the other and they jumped up from their places, the young men gathering around Ryoma to hear what they were saying: "Yes we are doctor. He is my husband and three others here are betrothed to him. So please, can you tell us how he is doing right now?"

The doctors motioned for the group to follow and they went up two flights of stairs where they then went down a private hallways that had a large window at the far end. They looked inside and tears came to their eyes when they saw a sleeping Kazuki with two I.V needles in one arms and a breathing mask on his face with some machines connected to him as well: "Kazama-sama has an infection because he is no longer used to the atmosphere on this side of the Veil and he did not take the medicine that would have prevented this. He will need to remain in the hospital for a week and maybe take a small dose of the medicine but then he will be fine. The mask can come off in the late morning and you can see him during regular hospital visiting hours. We would let you in now but he really needs to rest after the day he has had." The group thanked the doctors and once they had left Ryoma said: "ONI ANBU and ROOT!" The air around them rippled and two units of each division appeared before him on one knee: "Kazuki needs to remain here for a week so please keep security tight around the hospital and do not let any unauthorized personnel anywhere near him please." "Hai Ryoma-sama."

Once the men and women had disappeared to resume their duties Ryoma slumped down against the wall and cried tears of relief: "I was so scared that something was seriously wrong with him! I have just found him again and there is no way in hell that I am going to let him go this easily." The group just watched him for a little while but then Yamato appeared and said in a low voice: "All of you should go to the Estates to get some rest. Rooms have been prepared for all of you who are not living there at the moment." None of them wanted to leave but Yamato rolled his eyes for a second before he used his "must scare everyone" face, making everyone run away to get into the limo and making the Uchiha twins and Eiji cry fat tears. Once they had gotten into the large limo and it had taken off towards the Estates Eiji and Fuji turned to Ryoma to ask him something but held back their questions when they saw that he had fallen asleep with Obito asleep on his left and Tobi asleep on his right, or at least that is what they thought, since no one was able to tell them apart: "So you are Fuji Syuusuke and Kikumaru Eiji as well as Yukimura Seiichi."

The group turned around and sat in silence when they saw Kevin and Sai staring at them with harsh looks on their faces, their eyes slightly narrowed as they looked them over, the three older boys starting to wiggle a little in their nervousness. After a few moments the two turned away and did not utter a word to them, both of them just writing in their notebooks with looks on their faces that was beginning to frighten those who were still awake. When the car had finally come to a stop at the Estates Sai and Kevin took the twins up to their rooms while Nanjiroh carefully picked up his son and took him to the master bedroom with a warm look in his eyes as he looked at the sleeping face of his son. Deidara went to the two and said after Fuji had gone to his bedroom for some sleep: "Follow me and I will escort you to your rooms, Un." Eiji and Seiichi nodded and followed him to the second floor where he pointed out two of the rooms that were not that far from the stairs: "Kikumaru-kun is in this room on the left and Yukimura-san is in the one on the left, Un. We already had someone go to your homes to pick up some clothes and spare uniforms for school tomorrow, Un. Someone will wake you up in the morning so that you can have breakfast before having to go to practice, Un." Deidara bowed and disappeared back down the stairs while the two bid each other good night and closed their doors, the two of them tired at what had happened that day.

The next morning Kazuki was slowly opening his eyes. He blinked a few times and moved his head a little to see Iruka, Kakashi and Yamato looking over his charts at the end of the bed and whispering to one another: "W...w...what h...happened? W...w...where...?" When the three heard his mumbling through the mask they jerked their heads towards the other end of the bed and saw that he was awake: "Majesty you are awake! Thank Kami that you are awake! We have all been so worried about you." the three sat down by his side and Kazuki tried to take the mask off but Kakashi gently stopped him and said with an eye-smile: "You can't take off the mask just yet Kazuki-Chan. The doctor needs to check you over first before we can do anything major like that. Now Ryoma-chan is in the hallway outside so would you like for us to send him in?"

Kazuki nodded slowly and then lay back with a tired look on his face: "I s...should have taken the m...medicine before lea...leaving Konoha." the three widened their eyes and were going to say something but then the door opened and Ryoma came in, tears of relief rolling down his face as he walked in and the other three left them alone: "Kazu-chan! Thank goodness that you are awake! We were all so frightened when you collapsed at the tournament yesterday." Ryoma sat down at his side and Kazuki squeezed his hand softly, an apologetic look in his eyes: "I am s...sorry for sc...scaring you Ryoma." they just stayed in a comfortable silence for a little while and after about two hours one of the doctors came in with an ANBU close behind and said with a soft smile on his face: "I am sorry Kazama-sama but His Majesty needs to rest and you need to get to school. We will inform you of any changes in his condition." Ryoma hesitated by the bed for a moment but then he nodded and said to the ANBU before he walked out of the hospital: "Please do inform me if anything happens and be sure the Uchiha twins eat something since they have been too worried to do so." The ANBU and the doctor nodded so Ryoma gave the now sleeping Kazuki a kiss on his forehead and left so he could change into his uniform and head for school as his three guests had already left earlier in the morning.

Back at Seigaku Fuji and Eiji had just walked onto the court for morning practice, Eiji having a serious face that looked completely unnatural on him. The regulars gathered around the two and Momoshiro asked: "How is Kazama-senpai doing Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai?" The two looked down and Fuji said as Eiji put a comforting hand on his shoulder: "He is still very sick. Right now he is in isolation with 2 I.V tubes and a breathing mask on his face. We waited at the hospital until after midnight in order for Kazuki to be stabilized enough for us to even see him." "Fuji! Euji-senpai!" everyone turned and saw Ryoma dashing into the courts with happiness shining on his face, making Tezuka blush, which he covered with a hand before anyone could see. Ryoma gathered the two into a hug and said happily: "Kazuki is awake and doing much better that before. The doctors said that he will be good enough to at least take off the breathing mask by this afternoon. We can all go and see him this afternoon after your practice."

Fuji and Eiji squeezed him tightly and then let go after a minute, Ryoma turning to Coach Ryuzaki and handing over a bag with a letter on the top: "Coach Ryuzaki I Ryoma Kazama hereby resign from the Seishun Gakuen tennis club and will be transferring to a new school next Monday so this is going to be my last week here. Fuji, Eiji I will see the two of you at lunch in our normal spot." Ryoma bowed to the rest of the team and glared at Tezuka with borderline hate in his eyes before leaving the tennis courts, which were now completely silent. Coach Ryuzaki looked inside of the bag to find his uniform and his Seishun Gakuen tennis bag inside but it was in pieces and looked as if it had been burned slightly. Momoshiro watched Ryoma disappear into the main school building and said: "I was not expecting that to happen, no I wasn't. I thought that it was just something he had thought up in the heat of the moment." Fuji just walked away so he would not have to talk to them and Eiji said with his head down and in a slightly sad voice: "Ochibi always does what he says he is going to do, 'nya. It will be really lonely here without Ochibi or Ochibi 2 coming after school, 'nya."

At Rikkaidai at around the same time Yukimura had called the remaining regulars together since their two doubles teams had left and the only original left was Kirihara and Sanada; "I have an announcement to make so everyone SHUT THE HELL UP!" all of the people stopped talking at once and he continued: "Do any of you remember the Elemental Monarchy doubles team?" everyone nodded and started whispering quietly and excitedly as he continued: "Well one half of that team is our own Madara-kun and the other is Ryoma Echizen-Kazama. Now the reason I am telling you this is because Ryoma had a falling out with the captain of Seigaku and because of it will be attending our school starting on Monday. We are also getting two other young men who have been attending school in America that play as well and they are very good friends of the Kazama Companions." All of them cheered and Sanada said: "But this doesn't mean we are going to slack off in training so LET'S GO!" everyone cheered again and then they went back to practice for their next tournament that was coming up soon.

In his private room at the hospital Kazuki was having fever-induced dreams when he felt a comfortable, cooling and familiar pair of hands on his forehead: "H...Haku is Th...Th..." "Shh please do not speak Emperor Kazama. You have a very high fever again and we are doing what we can to bring it back down." Kazuki nodded slightly and fell asleep again as Haku put a cold compress on his forehead before going into the private waiting room where Iruka was sitting along with Gaara and Neji, worry showing on their normally stoic faces. They stood up when Haku came into the room and he said once they were all sitting down again: "His Majesty is asleep once again and I managed to bring his fever down two degrees but it is still holding at 103 degrees. I need to administer the medicine for Veil sickness but now that he is married I need the permission of his alpha husband in order to do so."

Iruka nodded and said as he turned to the other two: "Gaara, Neji can you take Kevin and Sai to Seigaku to get Ryoma-sama please? We need his permission in order to treat Kazuki." the two nodded quickly and went to their car where the other two were already waiting for them, the car taking off once they were inside and moving through traffic as if it were not even there. At the school Ryoma was in his classroom bored as usual because it was a study period when Horio almost strutted up to his desk and said in his obnoxious voice: "Echizen! Why did you have to quit the tennis team? We need your help..." before he could get more into his ranting Ryoma grabbed him by the collar and held him up in the air as his eyes flashed blue/green before going back to his normal gold: "You have been one of the most annoying people since I first came here and seem to believe that we are friends but let me let you in on something. We are NOT friends and we will never be friends. You also think that you are Kami's gift to tennis when in reality you suck so bad that a dead man with two broken arms and a missing leg can do better than you."

He let Horio fall on his butt and Ryoma said: "Do not attempt to talk to me again and if you come near me again I will let them have you." He pointed over his shoulder and Horio paled when he saw a man in black with a blank white mask with a short sword in hand, looking as if he were waiting for Horio to make a wrong move. Ryoma sat down at his desk again and started to finish the final section of his test that would tell him what grade he would be put in once he reached Rikkaidai. He was doing the final page and was signing it when he felt his ROOT guard in the tree trying to get his attention. He looked out the window and his eyes widened when he saw the purple and black Cadillac in front of his school with Sai and Kevin coming out and dashing into the building with urgent looks on their faces. Ryoma put his things away, jumped up and dashed out of the classroom and down the stairs where he collided with Sai, both of them falling to the ground.

Once they had both stood up Kevin went up to him and said: "Ryoma we need you at the hospital right now. His majesty needs to have an injection and they need your permission to do so." "What is the matter with Kazu-chan? Why does he need to get an injection?" The two hesitated in saying anything for a moment but then Sai said: "Not long after you left this morning the temperature of his majesty went up to 105 and he went into a convulsion fit. Haku the palace medic managed to stop them and dropped the fever down two degrees but in order to get rid of the sickness he needs your permission to give him the injection that will do so." Ryoma widened his eyes and they ran out of the building after grabbing his bad and took off for the hospital with the stationed ANBU. Eiji and Fuji saw what was happening and just stood by the window hoping that nothing bad was going to happen and neither of them hearing their teacher yelling to get their attention.

Back at the hospital about an hour later Ryoma was at the bedside of Kazuki, who was now sleeping soundly with a peaceful look on his face, the breathing mask still firmly in place and the I.V tubes having been switched to his other arm when they had been ripped out during the convulsions: "Ryoma?" he looked up and saw one of the Uchiha twins, Obito or maybe it was Tobi standing at the door motioning for him to join some of the others that were waiting for him in the private waiting room. Once he had reached the room and the twin rejoined his brother in another section of the floor the two who were there stood up and the one with the silver eyes came forward and said in a low voice: "Greetings to you Ryoma-san. My name is Neji Hyuuga and this is my friend Gaara no Sabaku. We are also going to be royal husbands but in a year and a half." The three shook hands and Ryoma said as they sat down by one of the windows: "I am very happy to meet you if only it were under better circumstances."

Back at the school Eiji was walking down the hall with a worried look on his face. Both he and Fuji had tried to call the Kazama Estates, the phone of Ryoma and the phones of Kazuki but they were not able to get a hold of anyone. Eiji just kept thinking and was so distracted that he did not hear Oishi calling for him to be careful and he walked right into a wall, smashing his face as he did so: "MOTHERFUCKING KAMI DAMMIT! THAT FUCKING SHIT HURT LIKE HELL!" Oishi froze and yelled in a scolding tone: "EIJI! Since when do you curse like..." "Oh shut your fucking hole for once in your life Oishi." everyone in the hall froze ad Oishi started sputtering with a red face as Eiji massaged his nose with one hand and glaring at the wall as if it had done something wrong. Fuji went forward before Eiji could take out his frustrations on the wall and said: "Eiji come with me please. Iruka-san is in the school office waiting for us so he can explain what happened when Ryoma left and why no one has been answering their phones." Kikumaru jerked his head around and the two dashed down the stairs to the office, leaving Oishi standing in the middle of the hall with a red face and jaw on the ground because of what his friend had just told them. Inui was standing to the side writing in his notebook and mumbling: "Iie data..." while Tezuka just watched with a neutral look on his face but feeling extremely shocked on the inside for what he had just witnessed.

**Behold, another chapter bites the dust! I know that it may not be as good as I am hoping this time and may be short but I got some things confused and ended the chapter early. Now as always read and review and catch you on the flip side! (unless you are a flamer, which in that case you can fall and die for all I care) Obi-Chan away!**


End file.
